leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaburagi
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Kaburagi | jname=カブラギ | tmname=Kaburagi | slogan=no | sloganline=The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon | image=Kaburagi.png | size=200px | caption=Kaburagi| gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Light blue| hometown=Blackthorn City | region=Johto | trainer=no | gym=Blackthorn Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | anime=yes | epnum=EP251 | epname=Beauty is Skin Deep | enva=Carter Cathcart| java=Eiji Maruyama| }} Kaburagi (Japanese: カブラギ Kaburagi) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime who debuted in Beauty is Skin Deep. His English name was said only in closed captioning. Kaburagi serves as the Gym assistant for the Blackthorn Gym. In the anime History Original series In his debut, Kaburagi accompanied Clair on her journey to perform a purification ritual on the Dragon Fang. However, much to his concern, Clair was concentrating on her 's impending evolution instead of the ritual. Eventually, Kaburagi and Clair were able to perform the ritual without any major problems. Kaburagi refereed the Gym between Clair and in Fangs for Nothin'.However, the match was abandoned after stole the Dragon Fang and fled to the Dragon Holy Land. He accompanied Clair in pursuit of the villains, also providing Ash's with some history of the area they found themselves in. He later witnessed the Holy Land's guardian, an old and powerful , helping Team Rocket in their escape, and then saw the arrival of , Charla, and Ash's Charizard. In Great Bowls of Fire!, Kaburagi continued to accompany the others as they traveled further into the Dragon Holy Land, refuting the idea that Team Rocket had somehow managed to trick Dragonite into helping them by relating its history as the guardian of the land. Eventually, they approached the Dragon Shrine, only to find a raging fire and Team Rocket fleeing from a berserk Dragonite. While Ash's friends helped evacuate the wild Pokémon, Kaburagi retrieved the Dragon Fang from James and realized that Dragonite had somehow fallen into . After James revealed the cause of Dragonite's fury was a botched attempt to steal the Prayer Flame from the Dragon Shrine, Kaburagi was left in charge of restoring the shrine while Clair went to help Ash break Dragonite out of the attack rage. When Dragonite was finally calmed down, Kaburagi ordered Team Rocket out of the Holy Land, only to realize that the crooks had swiped the Dragon Fang once again. After the villainous trio was stopped for good, he returned to Blackthorn Gym with the others and officiated Clair and Ash's second Gym battle in Better Eight Than Never. In the third round, where Ash's Charizard took on Clair's Dragonair, Kaburagi pulled a lever to open up the Gym's ceiling to set the stage for a spectacular aerial battle. Kaburagi appeared again in SS028, where he refereed the battle between Clair and . Character Although his main job is to officiate matches between Clair and her opponents, Kaburagi also helps her out in non-Gym affairs. He appears to be very knowledgeable about Blackthorn City and takes pride in its long history with Pokémon. Kaburagi is a cheery individual, who enjoys telling jokes and puns. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=丸山詠二 Eiji Maruyama |en=Jimmy Zoppi |he=עדי וייס Adi Weiss |pt_br=Carlos Silveira |pt_eu=Pedro Carneiro |es_eu=Roberto Cuenca Martínez |vi=Trần Vũ |pl=Sylwester Maciejewski}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Kaburagi appeared in The Dragonite's Imperial Wrath. Category:Gym assistants Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Kaburagi es:Kaburagi it:Kaburagi zh:卡布